She's Jealous
by HeartfillianScarlet
Summary: Romeo confessed to Chelia and they started dating! But Wendy already had feelings so how would it turn out :O CheliaXRomeoXWendy


**Hallo everyone! I decided to restart my account (again), but this time with my lovely blood related sister. This Fanfic this time will a CheliaXRomeoXWendy one so there should be drama. :)**

* * *

_*italics indicates thoughts_

_**3rd POV_

_-Disclaimer I don't own {FairyTail} or its characters so its rightful ownership goes to Hiro Mashima_

**Chapter 1**

**A New Start**

Wendy woke up on my little blue bed in a small dorm. She looked over at Charla where she was sleeping quietly. Quickly, she got up and dressed to her rightful clothes. "Wendy..." Charla mumbled. "What?" Wendy turned to the white Exceed. "Go onto the guild. I'll sleep till Happy comes over," Charla lazily said. "Okay!" Wendy smiled and got out of the door.

When Wendy reached to the opening gate, she found Romeo. Waiting for her. "Wendy!" he called over. Wendy waved back. "Wanna go to a cafe? I have something to tell you.." Romeo blushed. "Sure," Wendy agreed. When they got over there, they sat down. Then Chelia came. "Chelia-san!"Wendy waved. Chelia ran over. "Wendy-chan! Romeo-kun!" She sat down. "I have something to tell you guys..." Romeo sighed, as Wendy and Chelia leaned over. "I... Like you Chelia," Romeo confessed. "EH?!" They both yelled in unison. "Um... I guess... I kinda like you too," Chelia smiled happily. "I'm happy for you guys," Wendy swallowed. "I gotta go home, I left Charla..." Wendy pointed back, and ran, holding her tears back. She slammed the door open. "Wendy?" Happy looked confused. Wendy ignored him and went straight to her bed, crying on her pillow. "Wendy...?" Charla came over. "It hurts.." Wendy mumbled. "Eh?" "Oh I get it.." Happy said. Looking worried. He decided not to make a joke this time. He walked towards the door, "I'll come back another time." Charla waved bye and turned over to Wendy. "What happened now?" She asked."Nothing," Wendy replied, sniffing. "Okay.." Charla muttered, not very convinced.

...

The Next Day...

Wendy and Charla walked over to the guild. "OHAYO!" Everyone yelled to her. "Ohayo..." she mumbled. "Wendy?" Lucy walked over. "What's wrong?" Wendy shook her head and forced a smile, "It's nothing. Really." Lucy studied her face. "Your eyes are red and puffy, and your hair isn't that groomed, and you're tired." Wendy looked away, "It was a rough night." Lucy pulled Wendy outside. She sat Wendy down and started brushing her hair. "Lucy-san?" Lucy was too focused to answer, while Wendy sat there waiting. She found Romeo and Chelia walking by. "Ah, Wendy-chan! Guess what?!" Chelia exclaimed. "What?" "Romeo and I are currently dating!" She jumped into the air. Romeo just blushed and laughed a little. "Congrats," Wendy mumbled looking down. "Wendy-chan?" Chelia looked at the sky mage. Wendy looked at Chelia, "It's okay. You don't have to worry about me." Chelia nodded, a little worried. She grabbed Romeo's hand and ran into the guild. "You're jealous," Lucy said. "Eh?" "Wendy, you want Romeo, but Chelia has him. So you're sad, irritated, or even grouchy about it," Lucy explained. Wendy thought for a minute. "I guess so.." Lucy finished Wendy's hair (FINALLY). "It's Romeo's fault for not realizing how pretty you are," Lucy said. Wendy nodded, "I guess you're right..." "I _am _right," Lucy corrected.

...

Wendy had a girls' day off with Chelia, no boys. Just them. "And so.. Sherry got so flustered when Ren asked her hand in marriage!" Chelia laughed. Wendy sipped her smoothie and smiled, "But they are really cute together." Chelia nodded, "Sherry said yes but our master opposed. Too bad they didn't listen, " Chelia pointed out. Wendy continued to sip her blueberry smoothie, "I was thinking... you used to like Lyon right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why are you dating Romeo?"

"To get Lyon jealous."

Wendy put her hand onto the table, "Don't mess around with Romeo's feeling like that!"

Chelia looked confused, "Huh? I kinda like Romeo too, you know."

Wendy calmed down, "Oh."

"Wendy-chan, do you like Romeo?"

"E-eh?! No, no way!" Wendy waved her hands into the air looking flustered.

Chelia smiled, "Good. Now I don't have to worry about my best friend liking my boyfriend."

Wendy smiled, _I think you're a little too late for that._

Chelia looked at the time, "Crap! I'm late, seeya tomorrow Wendy!"

Wendy waved goodbye and paid the waiter. She walked around town. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!" a guy yelled. "I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE, YOU'RE NOT USEFUL!" the female yelled back. He looked around and saw Wendy and grabbed her. "W-wait a minute!" Wendy pulled back. "Get over here," he forced her. "AH! STOP! HELP! EW! GET AWAY!" Wendy yelled. "Hey!" Romeo appeared. He kick the guy's face and Wendy fell into his arms. ( ^-^ ) "Wendy are you okay?" Romeo asked. "Y-yeah.." Wendy shaked a little.

Romeo walked her to the dorm, "I'm fine, Romeo. I can walk into my dorm from here."

"Okay..." Romeo said.

"Thanks for saving me, Romeo-kun. Maybe I'll buy you a fire mage book," Wendy smiled.

"E-eh?! You don't have to. Maybe a drink or something..." He blushed.

Wendy smiled, "Okay! It's a date tomorrow then!"

Romeo blushed harder, "Okay..."

Wendy walked into her dorm and smiled. _It's not a date really... _And she put her hands on her heart, _just friends hanging out... _Charla walked into the dorm, after her date with Happy today, "Mou, he's really desperate..." Wendy turned over to Charla, "Charla! How was your date today?"

"Happy took us to where the Exceed's village was and had some tea and fish," Charla explained.

...

The day after, Wendy took out her blue dress she got from her old guild, Caitshelter, and wore it. She walked out of the dorm with her hair in a bob (her hair was already cut by then because of the Tartarus arc). "Wendy!" Romeo waved over, she ran to him, "Romeo-kun!" They walked to a cafe in the town and sat down. A waitress came over, "May I have your order?"

"I'll have a blueberry smoothie and blueberry cheesecake," Wendy answered.

"A Coke and a hamburger," Romeo said.

"Arigato, please wait." She bowed.

"So..." Romeo started.

"Um... Congrats with Chelia," Wendy awkwardly smiled.

"Thanks."

"Um... I talked with her yesterday... Ah! Happy and Charla went on a date again!"

"Again?! How many this week?!"

"Ten!"

The orders came and Wendy took a bite out of her cheesecake. Romeo sipped his Coke. They talked for about an hour so let's give them a little privacy. :)

"Bye!" Wendy waved from the gate of Fairy Hills. Romeo waved back as she went into her dorm. She wrote in her diary about her day and fell asleep.

* * *

**We'll try to update every week but our brother always take the computer to play ROBLOX and school's just around the corner so please bear with us! Bye-nee! ;)  
**


End file.
